My Heart My Love
by Kite of the Azure Flames
Summary: For and strange reason Saki seems to be thinking a lot of Heart though she doesnt want to admit she truly loves her friend. R&R and no flames please n.n
1. A Lovely Pair

**Here it is my second Arcana Heart, once again the pairing is Heart/Saki so please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Arcana Heart.**

**My Heart, My Love**

I don't know when it started or how but there is one thing for sure, after spending a lot of time with her I started to like her more and more, thing that I couldn't help but in fact it didn't bothered me.

I don't really know how to describe her, but few things could be saying, she is cheerful most the time as well happy, she has pink hair one hard not be noticed but it looked good in her I could say beautiful, and not only that but her smile is one of the brightest that showed her innocence and pureness she is made of.

I mean all of those things makes her special, is like if she is an _Angel_, an angel of love. I know it doesn't have any sense but well I say she is an angel of love for one reason because she simply believes that everything can be solved by the power of love, though I must say at first I really didn't believed in that but she has showed me the contrary.

I would continue thinking about her but it the school bell rang meaning that school was over for today, after getting out of the classroom I went directly downstairs to my locker to retrieve my shoes and put the rest of the books and notebook I wouldn't be using for the rest of the day. While going there my Arcana talked to me though the only one that can hear her is me or the other girls who have another one as well but to do that they must be in contact with me.

"It seems those thoughts come more frequently than before, or am I wrong Miss Saki" I heard the calm voice of Bhanri.

"I guess you are right Bhanri, do you think there is a reason to this?" I mentally said; that's the difference between talking with a human.

"Well the only thing that I have in mind about that subject is that, you like her…" Ok this obviously surprised.

"Why do you think I like her?" I said trying to maintain calmed.

"I don't know the true reason for this Miss Saki, the only thing I could say is to trust your feelings and your heart." I just nodded while putting on my shoes, and before I knew it someone grabbed me from behind, I didn't have to turn back or act all freaked out because I knew quite well who was this person.

"Sa-sa!!" Her cheerful voice sounded through the corridors.

"Hey… Heart…" I managed to say, I mean receiving a hug from her while she is all happy, believe me it can leave you kind of dizzy.

"By Partinias, today was very tiring" She said while letting out a big sigh and me still in her harms.

"Heart… all the days in school are hard for you" I simply said, well I was only saying the truth.

"Aww Sa-sa don't be mean" She said in a playful tone.

"Ok, ok but could you please stop hugging me Heart" I didn't asked.

"Oh yes sorry Sa-sa" Finally she released me from the hug, though truth is told I didn't mind being that close to her. Right after we started our way towards her home, mine was in the way so I most of the days coming from school I would accompany her.

"So you have anything in mind for today Sa-sa?" She asked, now holding my hand, I then blush a little.

"Umm… N…No I don't, why do you ask Heart?" I am pretty sure that she has something in mind.

"Ah well I was thinking in going to the movies later, now that tests have already passed I want to have some fun…" She immediately quite down, I felt that she wanted to invite me and probably couldn't bring up the words, so instead…

"If you want me to come with you, it is yes" She turned to see me, and I could notice happiness in her eyes.

"Then it's ok with you Sa-sa?" I nodded and in return I received another of her hugs, which this time I found myself returning it.

"At what time is it going to be?" She then quickly separated from me and checked her clock.

"How about at 5pm, the movie starts at 6 but I want to check up the mall if it's alright with you"

"It's alright, I also want to see if I can see anything good" She smiled sweetly at me, I also smiled at her. We then arrived at her house; she made her way towards house and turned back giving me another smile which I returned.

"Ok, so I will see you at 5p.m." She nodded and before I could start walking again, she grabbed my left arm which made me to turn and then gave me a kiss in my cheek.

"See you later Sa-sa" She said as her mother opened the door.

And in that moment I knew that I am totally falling for her.

**Let's see how it goes, I really like a lot these two characters especially Heart which is the one I mainly use when playing.**

**I will make it a 3 chapters, I hope all of you like it and if you can please leave a review.**

**Ja ne!!**


	2. A Bright Love

**Yay, chapter 2 is complete, man it did took some time doing this but school is killing me, sorry to make all of you wait. Enough of the chattering, read and enjoy fellas.**

An hour had already passed since Saki left Heart at the entrance of her house, and the first thing that occurred to Heart while passing time before meeting her friend was to do her homework.

Homework was always a bit of problem with her, sometimes she wouldn't do them and greatly affect her grades though with effort she would manage to get well through tests, but as time passes things change and Heart as well wanted to change in a way specially in school.

It just took 30minutes for her to finish, though there was still time before 5pm her mother called her as it was time for her meal so she went downstairs to the dinning room and waited for her mom to serve the food.

"It appears you hag a good today Heart" The soft voice of her mother sounded from the kitchen.

"I guess yeah" Heart smiled towards her mother as she exited the kitchen and put the plates, her mom also returned the smile and passed her hand through her hair making her to giggle.

"You have any plans for today sweetie?" Heart nodded while putting some spaghetti to her plate and turned to look at her mother.

Both shared many similarities, one notable one was the pink hair also her mother had that cheerful attitude around many people, well that was how Heart's feather consider them both.

"Oh forgive me for not telling you before mom, but would it matter if I can go to the movies today with Saki-chan?" She waited patiently for her mom's answer.

"It's alright Heart, at what hour are you planning to go?"

"The movie starts at 6 but we want to see some things at the mall, so we are meeting at 5pm" Heart said quickly now eating some of her spaghetti.

"Ok then, you father and me are going to the supermarket, how much time do you think the movie will last?" Her mom watched as she ate more.

"I think half and hour so it will probably end at 7:30"

"It's settled then, oh by the way if you want tell Saki-chan if she wants to stay over the night" A bright smile appear in Heart's face.

"Thank you mom" She said.

"Well there still an hour before you meeting, you should go and take a bath and change of cloths" Heart nodded and gave a hug to her mother which she returned.

Heart was did everything on time, even choosing the right clothes faster than normal as when something like an event would be present in her schedule she would take hours to decide what to use but as this was an important occasion mostly because she would share some time with her best friend.

Her clothes were composed of a white blouse with pink straps, her skirt was a variant of the colour orange, to make play with her blouse she took a sweater of blue deep colour, she decided on this one because it was a gift that Saki gave her some years before. One last thing before departing to meet her friend was to put around her hand the pink ribbon she always used, this was if any measure needed to be taken all thanks for the attacks they received from Mildred.

It didn't took much before Heart arrived at the entrance of Saki's house, she thought that she would arrive on time but seeing that now Saki was waiting out made her feel a bit bad for making her friend wait.

Saki noticed her coming and just waited, meanwhile she looked over her figure and admired how good those clothes fitted her; Heart stopped in her tracks almost in front of Saki, this made her to giggle thing that was rare except when she was around Heart.

"Sorry… for making you… wait… Sa-sa" Heart said between breaths.

"It's alright Heart, actually you arrived at the precise time" While Saki said this, she put a hand over Heart's shoulder, she turned to see her and also checked out her clothes. She was wearing a purple blouse, around of her neck a red scarf with small yellow dots, her skirt was clear blue and also her black tights, and in her head the headband that she always used.

"So are we ready?" Saki said, giving Heart a bright smile.

She nodded and her attitude seem to return to the cheerful one.

They walked for some minutes before reaching the Mall, they arrived at the exact time so what they planned was put in action. First visiting some clothes shops obviously from Heart's request. Saki actually had fun seeing Heart searching and searching for different clothes, and she asked herself form where did she all that energy, but it didn't mattered.

Second was to get some CD's, the music store had a great collection and different type of music. This was one of the few places Saki really liked, both scattered and searched for different bands and also some DVD's, they found what they wanted and Saki decided she would pay off their things, Heart tried to decline her offer but trying to take the negative on Saki was quite impossible.

The time for the movie was near, so they bought the tickets, before entering they decided to buy some popcorn's along with some soda. Although Saki really didn't liked to much the romance ones she decided to enjoy this one, the reason, it was simple.

Saki tried to put all her attention to the movie but apparently was in vain, because during it sometimes she would turn and take a glance to Heart, she was paying attention to must of it unknown to her that Saki was watching her until somehow she felt it and turn to see her, Saki quickly turned to see the screen though she just hid a blush, Heart looked curiously at her but the movie once again distracted her.

The movie finished with the typical lovely cliché ending, while Saki watched the scene of the pair kissing her imagination wondered and projected images of herself kissing Heart in the lips. Of course her blush was quite red and she quickly tried to get rid of the images, she thanked Bhanri that Heart didn't turned to see her because she would have felt embarrassed.

The movie finished and both exited movie theatre and the mall, it was 8pm and it seemed that soon rain would start to fall. Though it seemed cloudy they decided to go walking, Heart grabbed one of Saki's hand which made her blush to return but eventually got a hold of it.

-Oh Bhanri, each minute that passes by, makes me fall for her- Saki thought during the walk.

Bhanri heard this but didn't knew what to say and simply continue watching them.

For the rest of the walk everything went good and quite, they reached Saki's house which was the first one. They stopped and looked at each other, Saki wondered what would Heart think of her if she told her how much she loved her though her friend in the same instant was having her own set of problems.

Both opened their mouths to say something but stopped at the instant, Saki offered Heart to talk first, she just nodded,

"Well… I a… I hope you liked the time we passed together today, Sa-sa" Heart had difficulty in finding the right words to say and finding a way to restrain her in saying those three words.

"I did Heart" Saki said, this was difficult for her, she didn't wanted to let Heart go but at the same time she didn't how to express her.

"Ok then… I guess I'll go now… Se you tomorrow Sa-sa" Heart stuttered while saying this and slowly started to walk to her home.

Saki was fighting hard deciding in going for her or letting her go, she watched at her friend and without hesitation she took a decision.

Heart felt ashamed for not telling Saki her feeling but she couldn't simple say it not knowing if she would get on her bad side.

In an unexpected way she felt someone grabbed her from behind and with force was turned back, she found herself in front of Saki, face to face.

Time stopped for both, Heart wondered what made her friend act like that and Saki gaining the enough courage to tell her or show her.

"Uh… Sak" Her voice was cut as Saki pressed her lips against her, Heart was surprised and at first she didn't returned the kiss but slowly her lips got in motion with those of Saki.

It started to rain but that didn't mattered, both of them enjoyed the feeling, they enjoyed being in each other arms, what mattered now was their love.

**I liked the way Ch 2 ended, I hope you to liked it, I will try to finish soon the last chapter till then.**

**Ja ne!!**


	3. An Unbroken Bond

It had already passed some months since both of them declared their love, and things were going good for both of them. Even their parents accepted this type of relationship though it was a bit difficult for the parents of Saki, as they expected her to be a bit more reasonable with her decisions but she showed them that this wasn't a mistake and that their love was pure.

Of the two Saki was the one who didn't wanted to reveal their relationship to their friends, most likely to keep it like a private matter considering that they were still young for something like this but having Heart taking always the lead was quite notorious that something was going between the two.

(Saki's POV)

I guess this isn't bad after all, but really having Heart showing how much affection she has for me… well it's a bit uncomfortable. I am the type of person who likes to take the things serious and such but it seems having her company it really changes me.

Not that it really bothers me, actually it feels very good to receive a hug from her each time we meet and getting a peck on my cheek well, it makes me a little more excited but I think the thing that really fascinates me is having her lips against mine.

Tasting those delicious strawberry's lips of her makes me forget about other things, and each time we kiss the moment seems to be eternal.

I know I described how I feel whenever we are in those moments but I must say she is a good kisser, not only that but I also really like her looks and everything. If someone would ask me what I really like the most it would be her eyes... but hey lets leave this for another moment, because I could mention lots of things about her.

Anyway now that sometime has passed we are quite close, but as good as it looked not all relationships are that stable. Thanks for an incident with the Arcana's made by Mildred, we grew apart, the reason you ask?

Well during the whole incident all of the maidens, had an objective to defeat her, of course all of us had our own reasons and so before one could confront her alone we started to fight between us. In the end only Heart and I were left; to tell the truth this was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made, fight my dear friend and now lover or give up.

I knew that sometime we would get into a fight but in this one… well it was far different than I imagined; maiden versus maiden, that was everything before confronting Mildred one on one and it was clear that the two of us didn't liked this.

"Don't make me do this Heart" I said, with my voice trying to sound serious but in fact it took me a great effort to get it to sound like that.

"I need to Saki…" Heart said, more like a whisper.

I could barely hear her but I knew she wasn't to quit, after all she is very stubborn when taking decisions, such as this controversy.

It's either me or her, I knew I couldn't do anything else to avoid this fight but if it was needed then I would take all the risks and fight her, I would give my life before her.

"I'm sorry for this then… Heart" I said, now this time I sounded serious but deep in my heart I knew, that this would affect both of us, in many ways specially our long relationship as being friends and now being more intimate.

In the end she defeated me, I had to admit that she had grown strong in many senses, and no I didn't let her win like some other times *ahem*

Anyway before she turned to go and fight Mildred I got a glimpse of her face and I could clearly saw that there were tears in her face, that almost broke my heart.

I was confused, maybe I hurt her in a way something I didn't want to happen but it looked like I did. This act almost made me cry too knowing that I hurt the one I loved the most, but before she would go I heard two words that made me return to myself.

"I love you"

I knew then that she wasn't mad at me, she fought me because of a simple act to protect me…

After that I stood in the same place thinking and thinking how to acept the words that I have heard before, time seemed to be long for I just stood there just thinking.

It wasn't until I saw explosions coming from the floating base of Mildred, I was scared what if Heart had lost the fight… I didn't liked that thought that's when I decided to go, to go for my Heart, because if something happened to her I couldn't go on without her.

My hope though at the beginning seemed to be lost regained itslef the moment I saw her, there she was staring at the banishing image of Mildred.

"At least I can die knowing that she loves me…" I heard her words.

Sadness took me, did she thought that I would elt her go just like that?

I took some stped until I was behind her, and the only motion I did was to hug her, this took her by surprise as she seemed to jump a little.

"You arent' going anywhere without me…" I said while i rested my head in her right shoulder.

"Saki…" She said softly.

"You heard me Heart, you are my everything I wont let go of you…" I started to kiss her neck which caused her to relax.

"Forgive me?" I asked her while hiding my face in her soft pink hair.

"I could never hate you Saki-tan" She turned around to see my fasce filled with tears, I loved her with all my self.

Before I could say anything she kissed me full in the lips, ensuring how close our bond is.

After that we quickly made our escape from the falling base, luckily it didn't crahsed in any living area near hour city.

We landed safely in a park near our houses, she was still hugging me, keeping me close to her.

"Heart…" I said. She turned to look at me with those precious crimson eyes.

"Our bond, our love will never be broken by anything…" I finally said closing once again the space between us with a passionate kiss.


End file.
